prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeoneering
Dungeoneering (also known as Minigameoneering) is the new minigame skill case of sagitory statutory rape released by Jagex on the 12th April 2010. It is essentially a skill of raiding dungeons, completely unlike World of Warcraft. The concept is, you go in a dungeon, mash some monsters up, complete some completely self explanatory puzzles and mash a boss, at that point you finish dungeon, get exp, rinse and repeat. Also with all the time that Jagex has had on this 'skill' they've decided it would be awesome to re-use graphics here and there to save time. 99 Dungeoneering? HAH! Deciding to make sure that people continue to raid dungeons after they get their skillcape, Jagex decided to do something they've never done before. (No link to Bullshit either!). They made a 'True Skill Mastery' for those without a life (the average PruneScape player) to achieve. At level 120, you are a 'True Master' of Dungeoneering. Only problem is that its kinda 104M exp. Still, gives you something to aim for, right? Where are the rewards? Main article: Dungeoneering - Rewards Because this is a minigame, you gotta work for em. Its not like Mining where you can mine mithril as soon as you get 55, get 99 (or 120 if you lack a life) and you'll still be very similar to a part of the lyrics at the end of Life of Brian. Then you see the rewards screen, from the guy who looks like he's given up on life and FAAAAAKIN' HELL! 110K TOKENS? I ONLY GOT 7 AND I'VE DONE 4 RAIDS! Worry not, actually, do worry. Go on. It seems like a bloody lot doesn't it? It won't at a far higher level...oh what do I know? A week later, after the pkers complained about the prices (mostly the pures who were too lazy to bother for Chaotic Maul) the prices were cut in half at least for many of the rewards. Chaotic required 200K tokens, Bonecrusher required 34K tokens and gem bags were a measly 2K. The mercenary gloves should have been reduced to 25 tokens given the absolute worthlessness of them, but filler reward is filler right? With the Occult and Warped floor updates which came individually, new rewards came out, but the vast majority of them were useless, filler/niche crap which you'd never actually use for 99.5% of things in PruneScape. Some of them seemed moderately useful, but they think its all overpriced...it is now! The glitches As expected with Jagex's amazing programming, the first day of Dungeoneering had more bugs in it than the Amazon Rainforest. First of all the Ring of Kinship causes players to run around World 31 on sleds, magic carpets, a rejected sprite from PAC-MAN, floating pirates doing The Robot, monkeys running around the place, ninjas and some guy I saw trying to "swim" in the air. And I haven't even gone near the actual dungeons yet. First of all, it was possible to set wood on the starting room tables, burn it, and delete the tables along with the items. (even better if you placed a door key on it and sodded off, leaving the rest of your party with a broken game) Despite what the NPC's said about "items remaining in Deamonheim at all times" players have already found ways to glitch them outside, if you look closely at world 2, you'll see some clods trying to sell a grave creeper staff for 25M. Also due to a hilarious glitch that showed up, you could end up getting an unholy ass amount of Runecrafting exp in 4 seconds, which resulted in the Hiscores and Adventurer's Log going 2 kinds of batshit insane. Of course, this is very unusual and thus was fixed right away. The rollback Around 6pm GMT on Wednesday, Jagex finally clocked on that the rc exp was glitched, after Aubury ran out of Skillcapes to give out. This caused a 30 minute 3 hour server rollback, which unleashed yet another unholy shitstorm on the forums. The peanut gallery V2 rollback spam wave.JPG|Words can not describe how much nerd rage was unleashed from the catacombs of hell rollback spam wave2.JPG|so I heard you liek spamming? rollback spam wave3.JPG|Notice the hypicrite below rollback spam wave4.JPG|Rick Roll'd....also The Game rollback spam wave5.JPG|"Awesome spamming" There aren't enough sniper mods in the world to control 827 pages of that! The Bosses Gluttonous Behemoth: A lard-ass that seems to have an endless supply of food until an adventurer decides to stand in the way of the it, at which point you can kill him. (Wouldn't the behemoth just crush the adventurer? Very realistic.) Astea Frostweb: A random mage that has no business being in Daemonheim. So you, being the helpful adventurer you are, you slice her to bits. She probably liked Twilight anyway. Icy Bones: It appeared that someone from the Rants forum got trapped in the freezer. Hilariously was the only boss who didn't drop a journal until it was eventually fixed several months later. They're a fast bunch, Jagex are. Luminescent Icefiend: A big Icefiend not Luminescent in anyway at all. Plane-Freezer Lakhrahnaz: It eyes you up the whole fight. Even if your character is male. You know where I'm going with this. To'Kash the Bloodchiller: One of the Kal'Gerion, he has the ability to freeze people and then explode them. Also has a ridiculous smug voice. Skeletal Horde: Lots of skeletons that pile you and you get a hippie teammate that will try heal you and most of the time fails because she's healing some guy who's on 780 HP when you're on 20 HP. Still, to each according to his needs, eh? Hobgoblin Geomancer/Geomancer Shaman: A Hobgoblin with magic. And that's about as much as I can say on that. Bulwark Beast: Between a rock and a hard place Toktz-Ket-Dill, unless you're a mage, you gotta break its armour off first while it literally smashes its face into you. Unholy Cursebearer: > Makes you as weak as it is until it's actually able to kill you by tapping you with its staff. Rammernaut: Modern-day gladiator who is as thick as shit. For ----'s sake, don't melee pray... Stomp: Actually doesn't do any stomping at all, and the only way to beat it is to mess with some lodestones that are the biggest victim of PruneScape's navigation sysetm since Impetuous Impulses. Har'Lakk the Riftsplitter: Yet another one of the Kal'Gerion, this one has power over rain, as well as the ability to drain your prayer. Fire rain, poison rain, and black rain with another upcoming internet meme. THIS'LL CUT YOU DOWN TO SIZE! Lexicus Runewright: Sounds like someone out of a Harry Potter book, fights like a librarian. I.E. Badly. He's probably the guy who supplied Astea Frostweb with her Twilight books. Yes, he deserves to die. Sagittare: The most obnoxious b-----d going, he'll farcast you with magic arrows, teleport like a bitch, pin you to where you're standing and hurt you so badly you can't even run, and if you start attacking him he'll go "BACK OFF!". Who does he think he is, being so hostile towards PruneScape players, Ed Balls? Night-gazer Khighorahk: Can someone tell me how they made that name, and how they pronounce it? I assume it's similar to this guy. Shadow-Forger Ihklakhizan: If he forges shadows, then I'm going to kill him for making a shitty emo hedgehog. Handily placed right on top of a bloody big hole for him to fall down when you mash him. Bal'Lak the Pummeler: Was the final boss of Deamonheim for a fair while, now he's just another Kal'Gerion packing a pair of hammers. HAMMER TIME! Gravecreeper: 'A zombie. 'Skeletal Trio: 'Clones of Victoria Beckham in weird costumes backed with equally weird African music. '''Runebound Behemoth: '''A perfect example of Jagex trying too hard to make a scary monster, with crap stopstartstopstart boss music in Dungeoneering combined with a gimmick that means half the time you can't damage him. Until Jagex glitch it up so its prayers don't work, mind. 'Necrolord: '''Glitched to fuck (obviously) initially, he's just a tedious fight. He's not a massive boss, he's not got flashy attacks, he's not interesting, its just fighting a mage that makes a skeleton occasionally. '''Flesh-Spoiler Haasghenahk: The fourth of the Stalker species, this one's body explodes when you beat him, however his eyeball is still alive and fights on. Yes, it is a complete ripoff of Armagohma from Zelda: Twilight Princess. Music track is a ghostly 'boing' for 4 minutes. Yk'Lagor the Thunderous: 'The flagship boss of the Occult floors, and another of the Kal'Gerion who eats up 10 minutes of your time just preparing for him. Responsible for 86% of the BAWWWWW on the day of release because he was too hard and he was a shit battle and ''people just don't like him. Has the longest RS music track going at just over 6 minutes, which sounds almost completely the same throughout. Oh, and he talks. '''Blink: '''Spends his entire time running around the room at 200MPH, screaming at the top of his voice until he runs into a convieniently placed pillar. Its good to know, that in a dire dungeon filled with demons, giant monsters and omnipotent eyeballs, theres a bit of comic relief lying around. Problem is that we kind of want convincing bosses for being 48 floors down in the Demon Halls. Not some nutter running around. '''Warped Gulega: '''Yt-MejKot on a bad day. Can be no-damaged with good timing until it starts spamming 'False Swipe' attacks. Gulegas sounds like a euphemism for bollocks, and considering how this boss is generally a pain in the arse, getting it at the end of a warped floor is a real kick in the gulegas. '''Dreadnaut: '''Rammernaut with no CHAAAAAARGE. Notable for the ability to completely no-damage solo it with mage while he stands around scratching his warped arse. '''Hope Devourer: '''Eats prayer, doesn't do much else. '''World-Gorger Shurkahkhaz: The final eyeball and surprisingly undisgusting. Requires 107 Dungeoneering, which is one hell of a fucking grind for a glorified retina. You thought Aurora Unit from Metroid Prime Corruption had anticlimatic music? This is 40 times worse. '''Kal'Ger the Warmonger: '''The absolute final boss of Deamonheim, well, until Bilrach sobers up, anyway. Is a great big showoff with three Primal weapons, and also does Mario's ground pound if you try run-undering. Absolutely bored to shit due to the lack of people fighting him, he plays little tricks on his Kal'Gerion mates in the meantime. Although to a guy who thinks instakilling Yk'Lagor is a little trick, better hope that armour of yours doesn't show brown stains, sonny. F2p and 90+ combat? F--K YOU! A few days after the release, Jagex clocked onto the fact that smart members where were training Dungeoneering on f2p worlds, as the weaker monsters died faster which meant better exp. Now, as with everything, efficient training methods allow RWT (Well thats what I was told) and they therefore must be destroyed with a controlled explosion. Jagex could have either increased the amount of exp gained on a member's world to counter this, or increase the monster's levels on f2p worlds, which when combined with the crappier armour and weapons, means its easier to just train on a member's world. But that would be against the company policy of "NERF NERF NERF NERF" and therefore took the Dungeoneering exp obtained by 90+ combat f2pers and blasted the shit out of it. Many f2p'ers complained on the PruneScape forums (although nowadays it would be the PruneScape Segregation Centre, if I have my words right) but all of those threads were moved to Rants, locked or spammed to death by ASCII drawings of Mudkip. Category:Skills Category:Well, skills is stretching it. Category:It's a bit skill-ish I suppose. Category:Fair enough, it's a skill. Category:Not really. Category:Yes it is, the rewards are too crap to be a minigame.